The Dark Prince
by bestmarauder
Summary: When Voldemort wanted an heir and a next generation of Death Eater he finds five children to do this. Harry Riddle, the Dark Prince and Heir to Slytherin. Along with Neville Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Ron & Ginny Lestrange.
1. The Hier

(A.N.) This is a short chapter but it's really only a Prologue so the other chapters will be longer.

Tom Marvalo Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, had decided with his inner circle of Death Eaters, they must find an heir to the Dark Lord and his inner circle. With this each servant in the inner circle, the Lestranges, the Malfoys, Severus Snape, and Regulus Black, would find one or two children to raise up to become part of the next generation.

The Dark Lord had set out to find the ultimate child; he used dark magic to do this. Once he found a boy that was still a baby to take for better rising he needed a plan to get his soon to be prince. The boy was Harry Potter; the son of James and Lily Potter, two members of the Order of the Phoenix. He set out to get this boy before the end of 1981.

He set out for the Potters house in Godric's Hallow, which he got out of one of his spies Peter Pettigrew. He arrived at the cottage on October 31, 1981 he went up the steps to here the screaming of the Potters, which he thought was very amusing, fear. After blasting the door down, he was face to face with a wandless James Potter and said, "Foolish blood-traitor, you thought that you could take me down without a wand….AVANA KEDAVRA!"

The Dark Lord smirked as the corpse of yet another victim fell to the floor with a thud. He stepped over the corpse and walked to the stairs and up them. He walked down the hall into what looked like a nursery to see a crying Lily Potter holding little Harry. After a short conversation with the silly mudblood girl he used the killing curse on her.

He looked at the baby which was now crying on floor next to his dead mother he said, "Harry Potter is no more now you are Harry Riddle, the Dark Prince, Heir to Slytherin." With this he scooped u the boy walked out of the house and apparated back to Riddle Manor.

As he arrived he saw Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Severus, and Lucius waiting for him to arrive with the boy and to report on their new children. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were each holding a red head child, which he presumed to be the youngest of the Weasley clan. Severus was holding a child with blond hair while Lucius had his son Draco in his hands which he agreed would be in the inner circle. To his slight disappointment, he was informed that Regulus was killed a few days prior, by the order.

"Bella, Rodolphus, who have you brought to make your own?" he asked turning to the couple.

"Little Ronald and Ginevra Lestrange, formally Weasley," replied Bellatrix happily.

"And you Severus?"

"A Neville Snape, his parents were those Order members that Bellatrix tortured yesterday."

"And Lucius how is your heir doing?

"Quite fine, fit to be in the next generation."

"Take these children too your home and meet me here tomorrow for planning on the attack on the ministry." And with that they all apparated to their homes till the next day.


	2. Eleven

Ten years later:

A small boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes woke up on July 31, 1990. This boy is Harry Riddle, who woke up smiling one his eleventh birthday. He wanted to go to Hogwarts with his friends Ron, Draco, and Neville, who is called Nev. They had all received their letters on their eleventh birthdays this past year and now it was Harry's turn.

His father was the Dark Lord Voldemort, or as what he was called in school: Tom Marvalo Riddle. He had told young Harry that Hogwarts was his first true home. Getting the letter would make his father proud, and he would soon rule the school itself as it is the one of the few things his Death Eaters dare not attack.

But before receiving his letter he must get dressed into his green silk robes, silver belt and pendant. Harry loved the colors green and silver, not just because they were his father's colors. Silver was pure, wealth, and athletic. Green had the meanings of growth, hope, youth, health, and yet it was the only reminder to him of his mother, where he got his emerald eyes from.

Once he had finished this he tried to comb his hair, but as always it wouldn't let him so he just tried to shift it to look better. The manor was bigger than most but was hidden from anyone who was not wanted in it. His room was on the third floor with a balcony to the forest that he often explored with his friends. When he went downstairs he usually slid down the railing which was built in for that purpose as a gift for his fifth birthday.

When he walked into the dining hall he saw his father at the end of the long table with Severus Snape and Nev to his left side. Nev was a boy about his height; he had blond hair that fell over part of his eyes. He was wearing black robes with bronze lining. Harry wanted to start talking immediately, but he was always told to contain his excitement for later and be a gentleman until indicated by his father.

So Harry walked down to his seat the immediate right of his father. Once he sat down he said, "Good morning father, Snape, Nev."

"Happy Birthday Harry," came from Nev.

"Eleven already," from Snape.

His father looked up and passes him a letter with a slight smile on his face, "This came for you, Happy Birthday my Prince."

Harry politely mutters a thanks then ripped open a letter and as he read you could tell that it was his acceptance letter. His father then said, "You will be going to Diagon Alley with Severus and Neville today, The Lestranges might be joining you this morning if they arrive here by ten."

At that moment the fire hooked up to the floo network lit and a Rodolphus Lestrange walked out, followed soon by a Ron, then Ginny, then finally Bellatrix. The Dark Lord looked up and smiled at the new arrivers saying, "I see that you have made it, Snape was about to leave but you can join him and boys to Diagon Alley, if you like."

"I am honored, my lord. I shall take my children with Severus, but Rodolphus was going to meet Rabastan today," replied Bella.

This made Harry happy because he would be spending his birthday with some of his friends. Ron Lestrange was one of his best friends; he was a tall, lanky guy with big hands and feet. Ron was always fun to be around when there were no adults he was also quite good at quidditch like his younger sister, Ginny. She was a small girl that wanted to fit in with the boys, which Harry never minded, but was always pushed away by Ron. The two Lestrange children had vivid red hair which, as their mother claimed, came from their blood-traitor aunt.

After their breakfast, Harry's father gave him some money to buy his school supplies and some money for a present. Harry was glad that he could choose his present this year; he really wanted a Nimbus 2000, but only second years and up could have those, so he would have to find something else to get.

Once Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Bellatrix, and Snape arrived at Diagon Alley they went to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, to get the boy's school robes. Next they went to Flourish and Bolts for the books, then into Olivanders.

An old man with white hair was standing at the counter when the group walked in. He was known as Olivander the Wand maker. He had a smile on his face at the sight of the group and said, "Why hello to you. Only if I knew who, I suppose you would like to buy a wand?"

"Yes, sir," replied the boys.

"Ahhhh, lets see, who first?"

They looked at each other but then Ron spoke out, "I'll go first, sir."

"Very good, very good," said Olivander looking up, "Well come up here so you can try the wands. May I ask what your name is?"

"Ron Lestrange, sir."

"Good, good. Let me see…. How about this one," stated Olivander, handing a wand to Ron.

Ron flicked the wand but a pot shattered in the back of the room. Olivander said, "No, no, no, not at all." He took the wand then rummaged through a self with wands. He pulled one out, "Maybe, give it a twirl."

Ron flicked the wand once again but this time little sparks came out the end. Then he looked up to Olivander.

"Yes, yes. Willow 14 inches, the core is a hair of a unicorn. Next, who's next?" asked Olivander looking from Harry to Neville.

Neville stepped up saying, "Hello, I am Neville Snape."

"Yes, yes, yes, let me see how about this one," said Olivander handing Neville the wand.

Nev repeated what Ron did but tried six wands before the right one came to him. "Good, very good. Cherry 13 inches, and another unicorn hair," said Olivander, delighted. "Next," looking to Harry, "And you are?"

"Harry Riddle," replied Harry.

"Hmmm, I wonder if the brother could be yours," Olivander muttered, but Harry looked confused.

He went to the back of the shop to retrieve a wand. "Here you go let's see is it could be."

Harry flicked it and it made sparks. Olivander then said after a pause, "Yes, of course, Holly eleven inches with a phoenix feather, a feather from the same phoenix as your father's own wand."

He, Olivander, stood on the spot in deep thought. They paid and went off to the next shop, to get the boys pets. At this shop Harry got two pets, one a snowy owl, which he named Hedwig, and two a small green and black snake, which he named Veneno. He always wanted a snake because his father gave him the gift to talk to snakes.

Ron had gotten an owl that was big, tan, and white, he named it Opes. Neville got a black hawk named Noch. Bellatrix wanted to get an animal for the house so she let Ginny pick out a black and white cat named Contraria.

Once they bought the animals, Bella needed to get something from Diagon Alley so she sent Snape to get the supplies, with the kids. They went into Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment for the quills and cauldrons.

Snape had spent a large amount of time looking for the perfect cauldrons for the boys. They had to get Pewter cauldrons for school, but they were in the perfect conditions, according to a Potions Master. Snape had gotten himself a gold cauldron for other potions work.

When Bella returned she had a box in her hands, this made Harry curious what was inside, but they just moved on. They went back to the Three Broomsticks to floo to Riddle Manor. Once they arrived, Bella and Snape told the children to go to Harry's room while they were at the meeting.

In Harry's room, Ron said, "I wonder what they are talking about in those meetings now."

"Probably about attacking some place like usual, I just wonder what the package your mum go carrying was," stated Harry.

"Mum told me that she needed two things, one for-"replied Ginny, but was cut off by Ron, who sounded annoyed.

"Nobody asked you Ginny, why are you even here and not at home?"

"I was told to go with you!"

"What if I don't want you here!"

"Fine," spat Ginny heading toward the door.

"Don't go," said Harry staring at Ron in disapproval.

"Why should I stay if I'm not wanted?"

"You're wanted. But, no by your brother, and this is my room, so I'm the boss here."

"Fine." She walked back to where she was sitting on the bed.

"So, what did your Mum say?" asked Neville who just comprehended the fight.

"That one item would be harmful and the other would do some sort of help for the holder."

"That could be what their planning now!" exclaimed Harry. "They would use the harmful thing on the victim and use the helping thing for something for it!"

"That would make sense but Mum usually never does things like that, none of them do," said Ginny, "They just kill or torture then apparated away with good news."

"Then I don't get it," Harry thought allowed, "Why would they-"

Harry was cut off by the door opening, to see Bella. "Come, my children we are going now. You come to, Snape wants to go now. And my Prince, the Dark Lord wants you."

"Good Bye," they all said as they left the room leaving Harry.

He went down to the place where his father usually talked to him about important stuff. He saw him standing, looking out into the nighttime grounds of their Manor. Harry walked up to his father stood there then bowed his head saying, "You called for me?"

The Dark Lord turned, he looked happily at his son, "Yes, I have a task for you, son."

Harry paused before asking, "What is the task I must do?"

"You shall be the eyes and ears of Hogwarts, my person spy on the future of the war."

"In what way?"

"Find out the ideals of other students; take names of mudbloods and known blood-traitors. Find out which side they are on. If you can try to find more future death eaters, they of course wouldn't be in your inner circle."

"I shall do as you wish Father."

"Good, now go off to bed It is getting late. Think about what you must do."

"Yes Father. Good night."

"Good night, and happy birthday, my son."

Harry smiled at this, his father treated him like a true son right then, not just a boy, but his son.

(A.N.) The names of the pets were in different languages: Veneno-Latin verb of venom; Opes- Latin for wealth; Noch- Spanish for night [I took off the –e so it would sound different]; Contraria- Spanish for opposites [my description reminded me of yin and yang] sorry but I'm going faster than they can validate the chapters. Sorry for no Draco in this one he will be in the next one.)


End file.
